Old School Love (A Grayza Fanfiction)
by BreeXAesthetic
Summary: "What happened to that old school love? Livin' through your letters was enough" Erza Scarlet is a student council president of a prestigious school called Fairy Tail. Because of one past event, she avoided some of her friends causing them to blame the guy who changed her. What will happen if destiny brought them by chance again?


• •

σℓd scнσσℓ ℓσvє

ᴀɴ ᴇʀᴢᴀ sᴄᴀʀʟᴇᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɢʀᴀʏ ғᴜʟʟʙᴜsᴛᴇʀ

ʜɪɢʜsᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ᴀᴜ

ᴡʀɪᴛᴛᴇɴ ʙʏ: ʙʀᴇᴇxᴀᴇsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ

Story Genres/Categories:

• Fanfiction

•Humor

•Romance

•Drama

Language: English

Copyright: All rights reserved

Caution: This fanfiction may contain some

profanities and some foul words.

This may show violence and matured scenes

inappropriate for children with ages 10 below.

Prologue

Erza heaved a deep sigh as she looked at the papers infront of her, at her table.

It was really tough being a student council president and a prefect of discipline at the same time. Not only that, but she's also the captain of the volleyball team. Not only those bullying cases were giving her a huge headache, but there's also some few platforms and activities she needed to accomplish and hell, with all of those work thrown at her, when will she have the time to study properly?

Erza's the top student and everybody admires and idolize her for that. However, with all that job she needed to finish, she can only study late at night while listening to some classical songs composed by Mozart.

"Yo Erzy!" A familiar voice shouted as her office door went wide open, revealing a blunette with a big grin on his face.

"What do you want this time, Jelly?"

"I heard Gray's got a new girl again. You interested?"

"Nope and please just shut the fuck up already. We've broken up a year ago, geez...And no, I'm not interested. Why would I be? Like my ass still cares for that asshole..." The red haired girl muttered under her breath as her eyebrows raised while looking at the guy infront of her.

"Just kidding! So...what 'ya doin'?"

"Signing papers obviously."

"Won't you take a break for a lil bit? You seem tired already."

"Tss. Just help me with all of these papers, will you? You're the sc vice president for goodness sake and you're not helping your president? That's unfair, Jelly!"

"Hey hey, calm down. Just rest for a lil bit and maybe I can treat you out for some strawberry cake. After that, I'll help you with your work. Will that be good enough, MY dearest president?" The blunette said as he went a little closer to the female and suddenly placed a small kiss on her head.

"That sounds nice...let's go." The female said as she let out a huge smile causing the blunette to stare at her in awe.

'She is really gorgeous.' Jellal thought as Erza stood up and dragged him out of his office when they both spotted a raven haired boy with a curvaceous brunette lady.

"Gray-sama? Isn't that Erza-senpai? Wow! Erza-senpai is very beautiful in person. I want to go talk to her!" The brunette exclaimed as she clapped both of her hands repeatedly, jumping and squealing in joy.

Erza's lips formed a smile when the ravenette looked at her and suddenly his cheeks crept a small but a dark tinted blush.

"Well, we can always talk to her...but as of now, let's just go eat lunch." The ravenette said as he swung an arm on the brunette' shoulder, glancing away from Erza.

"You're more gorgeous than Gray's girls to be honest."

"Tss, whatever."

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be? Like you said, I'm much prettier than his girls. That's what he did wrong, replacing me...That's HIS loss."

"That's the spirit, Scarlet."

"Tss. And...it's not like I still love him." Erza lied making Jellal chuckled as they both went to the cafeteria.

End of Prologue

A U T H O R ' S N O T E:

This may contain a little bit of Jerza moments

But trust me, this is a GRAYZA fanfiction.

I'm really sorry if I haven't been working on

FALLING BACK FOR MY EX

I've been really busy this school year

I'll do my best to update for all of you, my fairies

Once again, I'm really sorry.

• D I S C L A I M E R •

The characters are not mine

All credits goes to the creator of Fairy Tail,

Hiro Mashima

Please do remember that only the story line

Is the one I wrote

\--; Please don't be a silent reader and do vote, comment, and share my story. This really motivates me to update and write more. Thank you so much and I love you all with all my heart.

Started: June 23, 2019

Completed: --

Your dearest author,

Brienne Aesthetic

BreeXAesthetic


End file.
